


The Art of Seduction

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Dubious Consent, Exploration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hiccup Haddock Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Questioning, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: After being captured by the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup has the first real introduction to Viggo Grimborn.  The man is not what he seems and Hiccup finds himself comparing what he thought he knew about the Grimborn brothers.  Viggo is nothing like he expected, but his plan to convince Viggo to change his ways suddenly goes sideways when the man decides to help Hiccup discover new things about himself, things that may tear the dragon riders apart from the inside.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

The Art of Seduction 1

(AU where the riders are captured no long after the events of Maces and Talons but before Dagur and Hiccup reconcile.)

“Viggo wants to have a few words with you,” Ryker announced as he came to the cell that housed all six riders. 

There were guards on either side of him with crossbows aimed at the riders, all except Hiccup, which indicated exactly who it was Ryker was referring to. Hiccup’s stomach dropped in the implication. Viggo wanted to see him. They hadn’t encountered each other since Heather was discovered as a spy and they all just barely escaped Hunter Island. That was only a few weeks ago and the Hunters had continued business as if nothing had happened, and obviously, the riders had to stop them. Except they got captured instead.

“He can speak to all of us,” Astrid said, her voice dark and commanding, not willing to let her leader and friend face the Hunter chief alone. The problem was she wasn’t the leader and while Hiccup appreciated her protectiveness, he was and it was his job to protect all of them, even if that meant facing Viggo Grimborn on his own.

He faced an arm in front of her as she tried to take a step in front of him. “I’ve got this, Astrid,” he soothed. He looked to her with a reassuring smile. “We’re just going to talk.”

“And then?” Her blue eyes were dark. She was looking for a fight but that wouldn’t help them right now. She had to keep calm for all their sakes. They would find a way out but for now they needed to bide their time.

“Let me handle this.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line, but she finally stepped back.

Hiccup glanced at the rest of the gang, gave a small shrug, then went to the door. It was unlocked and opened quickly, and Hiccup was all but yanked out before it was shut and locked again.

“And you lot best not try anything foolish this time around. Your dragons aren’t on this ship. If you escape…well, you’ll have not place to go and a bunch of angry Hunters to deal with,” Ryker warned, looking specifically at Astrid.

The riders had a habit of breaking free, which was probably why additional locks had been added to their cell as well as more guards. Even without their dragons, the Hunters weren’t taking any chances. It made Hiccup’s chest tighten in fear. What did Viggo have planned for them that required so much security?

The route to Viggo’s personal chambers – Hiccup cringed at the very thought of being alone in a room with Viggo Grimborn let alone his personal chambers – led him back on deck and then to the captain’s quarters near the stern. Hunters were busy at work but there was not one dragon in sight and no other ships close by. It appeared they were alone at sea and whatever vessel the dragons were on was miles away, either far ahead or taking another route, provided they were going to the same destination. Viggo was definitely not taking any chances of them escaping this time.

Ryker shoved Hiccup into the captain’s quarters before grabbing his arm and making sure he stood before Viggo and didn’t try anything. The room was large and richly furnished with tapestries and linens that seemed out of place at sea. It was split into two compartments – an office and a bedchamber. Hiccup was thankful to be in the office section and hoped to remain there.

He wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he was pushed into the room. Perhaps he thought Viggo would be waiting for him, gloating about his victory and demanding information like Ryker would when he was in charge. Instead, Viggo was busily setting down the wooden gameboard for Maces and Talons while humming thoughtfully to himself. Hiccup tilted his head slightly in curiosity and surprise. This was not what he was expecting, and neither was Ryker apparently.

The older Grimborn groaned in annoyance but didn’t say anything, instead he waited for Viggo to finish what he was doing before making a coughing sound to alert him they were there.

“I know you’re standing there, brother,” Viggo responded without so much as looking up. “Patience is a virtue. Did Grandfather not teach us that?”

A low growl rumbled through Ryker, but he held his composure. “And why exactly are you setting up the game? I thought you were interrogating him, not entertaining him.”

Viggo gave a small chuckle as he straightened. “Ryker, shame on you. The riders are our guests. Hiccup and I will be discussing the terms of a truce.”

“I accept your surrender,” Hiccup answered, cheekily.

Ryker swatted him across the back of the head but Viggo glanced at him with a little smile.

“You see, that is why I like this one,” he told Ryker.

“He’s got a smart mouth,” Ryker grunted in annoyance.

Viggo nodded as he took his seat. “And a sharp mind.” He gestured toward the seat across the table from him. “Hiccup, please, have a seat.”

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed, not trusting the Hunter chief in the least. “I’d rather stand. Hey!”

Ryker shoved him in the seat with a warning, “Keep your mouth shut.”

Viggo leveled at glare at his brother as the older man went to lean against a wall to guard Hiccup. “Such rudeness is not needed, brother. Wait outside. Our guest does not need you hovering over him.”

Ryker opened him mouth to object but stopped short and simply shot his brother a glare. “You best know what you’re doing, Viggo. This one is trickier than you think.”

Viggo simply smiled, an upraise of lips, and waved his brother away in dismissal. Hiccup watched in fascination. Their interactions were odd to him, not quite as brotherly as he would have thought, but then again, he had seen brothers disagree many times before. His father and Spitelout came to mind.

Viggo waited until the door was closed before speaking again and busily set up the game pieces on the board. “I must apologize from my brother. What he has in muscle he lacks in brains,” he finally said.

Hiccup was quite sure how to answer that so said nothing.

Viggo didn’t seem to mind. “I gather you’ve been practicing,” he said, indicating the game board. 

Hiccup merely stared at him in confusion.

The older man frowned. “The whole point of me leaving you the Maces and Talons game was for you to practice. I was looking forward to actually playing against you.” When Hiccup still looked confused, he elaborated. “My dear, not everything has to be about war. We fought, you lost, I won and now I have the Dragon Eye. That does not mean we have to be enemies and continue fighting. Your Heather is safe and free, the dragon you fought to save is also free. Now we can approach each other on more civil ground.”

“But you captured us and took our dragons,” Hiccup argued. Viggo was making no sense. Had he lured the riders out in order to play a game?

Viggo seemed to have an uncanny ability to read his mind. “Your dragons are safe. You and your friends will have them back in due time. I simply wish to discuss a proper truce.”

“No,” Hiccup objected.

Another chuckle escaped Viggo. He was obviously amused by Hiccup’s stubbornness rather than put off by it. “Alright. But we’re at least a day out from the island where you and your friends will be given back your dragons. I suggest we take that time to at least try to come to an understanding. You will grant me that, won’t you?”

A day out? Where had the Hunters taken the dragons? Why were they a day behind? It didn’t make sense, but he had seen for himself that the dragons were not on this ship and there were no others close by, which meant wherever they were going they had taken another route to it.

“And you’ll give us back our dragons, ALL our dragons?” People were always after Toothless because he seemed to be the last of the Night Furies.

“Of course,” Viggo insisted. “Hiccup, I’m a man of my word. Toothless is a remarkable dragon, the last of his kind, but he belongs to you, as I guess you belong to him.”

Hiccup was taken back by the man’s understanding of his relationship with Toothless. No one else seemed to get that. Everyone saw Toothless as merely a dragon, a weapon or tool or mark of status, they never saw the true bond the two of them had. He eyed Viggo suspiciously, not trusting him in the least, but the man gave a serene grin, perfectly happy in his own skin, not at all acting as if they were enemies or even making a business transaction. If anything, the man seemed lonely and eager to have someone to play Maces and Talons with. Perhaps that was Hiccup’s way in. Perhaps if he indulged Viggo then he could talk reason to him and convince him that dragon hunting was wrong. Viggo seemed like the one who would listen compared to Ryker. Perhaps…

“Alright,” Hiccup agreed. 

He scooted a little closer to the table and glanced at the gameboard. Viggo had set it up so that Hiccup was chief of the Vikings and he was chief of the marauders, just like the board Hiccup had found on his ship weeks earlier. Had he known Viggo had gifted him that board to practice on so they could have an actual game together, he might have taken more time to practice.

Maces and Talons was a strategy game, one that could last hours or even days depending on how good the opponents were. While Hiccup was nervous at first, he soon found his footing. The first two rounds went by very quickly, Viggo cornering his chief before winning the board each time. But the man never gloated with each win but instead gave pointers on where Hiccup needed improvement to strengthen his forces. The first time, Hiccup was a little annoyed and could have sworn the man somehow cheated but the second time he saw what Viggo meant and was able to better defend himself as they played the third game. Viggo seemed in his element doing this. He seemed to enjoy teaching someone willing to listen and was relaxed with Hiccup. He sipped from a chalice of wine and chatted to Hiccup as if he had known the young man all his life.

“Who taught you how to play?” he asked, noticing Hiccup’s improvement.

Hiccup shrugged. “My grandfather before he passed away.”

“Your father doesn’t play?”

“Not often. He’s good at it but doesn’t have the patience to play against me.”

Viggo hummed. “That’s disheartening.”

Hiccup shrugged it off. He was used to it. Stoick was good at other things, he just didn’t have the patience for board games, especially when Hiccup couldn’t sit still and moved around when it wasn’t his turn. Apparently, it disrupted his focus. Hiccup had been working hard to stay still but after three games, he wanted to move around, he just worried Viggo might react the same way Stoick did.

Again, that uncanny ability to almost read his mind came from Viggo again. “If you need to stretch, feel free to move around,” the man advised as he studied the board. “You have my pieces cornered. It may take me a few minutes to find your weak point.”

Hiccup fought back the urge to laugh. That was perhaps the best comment anyone had given him. He hesitated a moment, wondering if Viggo would cheat the moment he left the table, then dismissed it. Viggo didn’t seem to be the type. He stood and stretched before stepping away from the table. The room was larger than he thought. He wandered around, taking note of the maps on the walls and locations he had never seen before. His fingers traced over one, trying to figure out the locations. One showed large land mases that surrounded clusters of small islands.

“Is this the mainland?” he asked. He had never gone to the mainland but hoped to one day.

Viggo hummed. He gave a small sigh before knocking over a game piece. “You won.”

Hiccup blinked and looked over at him. “Oh?”

Viggo met his gaze. “A very cunning move, my boy. Congratulations.”

A swell of pride filled Hiccup but all he did was smile happily. “Thank you.”

The man came to stand next to him. For a moment, Hiccup stiffened as a hand came to rest on the small of his back. It was gentle, not quite what he was used to, but it didn’t wander. It rested on his back as if they were merely old friends talking, much like how Gobber would touch his father when they spoke in private.

“And a gracious winner,” Viggo mused. “A rare quality for someone your age. I greatly admire that. To answer your question, yes and no. This is my homeland. Some call it Great Britain, but my tribe resides on the Northern tip. It’s much larger than any island you would find in the Archipelago. Far larger than Berk and comprises of several countries, England, Wales, and my home, Scotland.” He pointed out the areas on the map. “When I was a boy, my father sent me to school in England. He couldn’t quite understand why I was so different from my brother and thought if I lived with my grandfather in the south that it would fix whatever he thought was wrong with me. Foolish really. To send a child away simply because he doesn’t fit in with the rest of the tribe, because his mind is open to more possibilities and advancement. He could not understand why I was so different from my brother. “Can you imagine that, though? Sending your own child away simply because he could not conform to the ways of the rest of the tribe?”

Hiccup frowned slightly. “Yeah, I can.”

“I suppose it was for the best though. When I returned, I was educated in ways no one else in my tribe could fathom. I proved myself to my father and my tribe and when it was time to choose a new chief…he chose me over Ryker.” His hand moved from Hiccup’s back to his shoulder, still oddly gentle. “Oh, my dear, don’t feel sad for me. It worked out in the end.”

“I…” Hiccup wasn’t sure how to explain what he was feeling. Growing up he had spent most of his time with Gobber or his own grandfather. Stoick was a single father and chief to Berk. He didn’t always have time to be with Hiccup and could not understand why Hiccup acted so different from the other children of Berk, why his mind was always so “flighty” or what he created so many different things. Yes, they were meant to try and help him kill a dragon back when Berk was at war with them, but they never worked as they should and rather than give up like everyone said, he kept inventing. His mind was always on the go, thinking of a dozen things at once, having dozens of projects on the go at once with only quarter ever fully completed…at least until Toothless came around and helped him focus. His mind just jumped from one thing to another until then.

Viggo was very perceptive. One look at Hiccup’s face told him all he needed to know. “You’ve been through the same, haven’t you?” he asked in his most soothing voice. “Misunderstood, cast aside because you did not meet expectations? When did it change? When you trained a dragon?”

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but the words refused to come out.

“When you defeated the Red Death?”

The youth inhaled sharply and turned toward Viggo. “How?”

“Your friend Dagur, despite claiming to be your enemy, he speaks very fondly of you, and rather vividly when it comes to your grandeur, particularly regarding how you defeated the Red Death, and even faking a battle with Toothless to ‘save’ him. He’s quite the storyteller and quite smitten by you if I may add.” Viggo grinned, sharing his teeth. “Heather, however, was always more cautious. She advised not to underestimate you. She was wise council. A shame she was a spy. I would have liked to have her by my side.”

Hiccup didn’t respond. Heather had taken off after escaping the Hunters. No one knew where she was, and he was worried about her. All the riders were.

“I should go back to my friends,” he said. He pulled away from Viggo, feeling they were becoming too close. They were enemies, it was wrong for them to bond as anything else.

Viggo nodded in understanding. “If you wish, but I would like it if you had dinner with me. Your friends will be well fed as well.”

It was tempting, but he had been gone for several hours and his friends were no doubt worried about him. “If we’re your guests then why keep them in a cell?” he asked. If Viggo was willing to treat him so well then perhaps he would be willing to do the same with the riders.

The sigh that came from Viggo surprised him. “I would, I really would, however, your friends have proven to be untrustworthy. Ryker attempted to talk with Astrid in the past, but she lied to him and led a revolt. She refused to see reason or let him apologize for the misunderstanding with her Nadder.”

“He left her for dead!” Hiccup objected.

“After she attacked him,” he countered. “Hiccup, Astrid attacked us. And you must understand that at that time we were operating under the information provided to us by Dagur and Heather which painted your riders in a bad and dangerous light. We had no idea how young any of you were. All we knew were that you were dragon people. We have been attacked by others who align themselves with dragons. People who have gone out of their way to slaughter my people. Ryker acted in self-defence and took the Nadder to keep it from attacking again.” He gave Hiccup a moment to consider his words before continuing. “I am terribly sorry for what happened to her. Ryker and I have spoken of it a few times since it happened. We have agreed to pay for damages. Her weight in gold.”

“Wait…what?” Hiccup stepped back in surprise. 

“Is that not enough?” Viggo asked. He pondered the question for a moment. “Perhaps double then? It can go toward her dowry or your tribe, it matters not. It is a simple gesture to make amends for him wronging her and setting off this war.”

Hiccup found himself at a loss for words. He sat down on the closet spot available, the edge of Viggo’s bed, and stared at the man. “That’s…that’s very generous but…I don’t think…I mean…she’ll appreciate that but it’s not necessary. An apology would suffice.”

Viggo waved off the notion. “Ryker wronged her and given the fact I took the Dragon Eye from you it is only fitting that your people receive something of value in return.” He raised his hand to stop Hiccup as the youth was about to speak. “I will not give you the Dragon Eye, my dear. It belongs with the Hunters.”

Biting his tongue, Hiccup fought back the urge to argue the fact. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and glared at Viggo.

“Don’t be like that,” Viggo chastised. “It has been with my tribe for generations. Had my father not been foolish enough to take it with him and get last at sea, it would have still been with our tribe.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “The Reaper…”

“Was my father’s ship. No doubt it was still in his possession when you found it.”

That made Hiccup sick to his stomach. “I’m sorry…about your father.”

Viggo waved it off. “He made a foolish mistake and suffered for it. I will not dwell on it.” He folded his arms behind his back and glanced toward the table. “Dinner should be coming soon. I would like it if you joined me, I rarely have a guest with an intellect that rivals my own. We can discuss the Dragon Eye further, or far-off lands, but I understand if you wish to return to your friends.”

Hiccup hesitated and glanced around the room some more. There were shelves full of books and scrolls. It was a wonderland of knowledge. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer. His friends would be worried but… He was suddenly torn. He should at least tell his friends he was okay and what was going on, but would Viggo take offense if he left for a few minutes? And what if the riders freaked out and demanded he stayed with them? They could all be overprotective in their own ways, especially with the dragons on another ship. As much as he loved his friends, perhaps returning right away was not the best idea, not just yet.

“If I stay can I see the Dragon Eye?” he asked. He highly doubted Viggo had the artifact with him but…

Viggo opened a compartment hidden in the wall behind his desk and pulled out the device. “It would be a welcomed change to share my knowledge with someone who can actually appreciate it.” He held out the Dragon Eye to Hiccup. “But it does not leave this chamber.”

Hiccup hated agreeing to that, but he nodded nonetheless and took it from the older man as he returned to the table. The only other rider who cared about the Dragon Eye as much was Fishlegs and Hiccup felt a little guilty that his friend could not be there to learn from Viggo as well. The device had features Hiccup hadn’t even thought possible and the fact Viggo had been able to unlock it using Frightmare venom threw Hiccup for a loop. It explained why the Hunters wanted the dragon so much and why they had let it go. They only needed it for its venom. Apparently, there were a lot of dragons the Hunters caught only to extract what they needed before letting them go. Viggo explained all of it in great detail. They continued talking while they ate, Hiccup often having to take a moment to swallow his food before answering Viggo. He was surprised how open Viggo was. He had a lot of knowledge about the Dragon Eye, things Hiccup had only guessed at. Hiccup was mindful enough not to tell Viggo about any of the islands he and his friends had discovered and visited and made a mental note to evacuate them as soon as he and the riders were free. But unlike Ryker, Viggo didn’t ask about them, instead he asked more about Hiccup’s childhood, the things he enjoyed doing, and his creations. He praised Hiccup for his ingenuity, and it didn’t sound fake, he seemed genuinely interested in Hiccup. They ate and drank and bit by bit, Hiccup’s guard came down as he opened up about how much his childhood reflected what Viggo had told him of his own.

Viggo had a habit of touching. It wasn’t the same as Dagur’s. It wasn’t unwanted hugs or squeezes. It wasn’t something to be feared, nor hurtful. Viggo would pat his hand or caress it in a soothing manner if Hiccup became distressed about a particular topic. He would touch Hiccup’s shoulder as he walked past or trail his fingers ever so gently. The touches were so gentle that Hiccup didn’t notice them at first. He was used to something much harder or rougher from his friends. Gentle felt strange Hiccup would pull away when he noticed them, uncertain what to make of them. But Viggo wasn’t hurting him and stopped when Hiccup indicated he didn’t like it. That didn’t stop him completely. It was as if it was part of his instinct to touch someone who may have been upset or deep in thought, as if to help bring them out of it. It was far better than Astrid’s way of punching him in the shoulder. Between the gentle touches, the warm meal, and the alcohol they had both consumed, Hiccup was beginning to feel good. He was actually enjoying his time with Viggo.

“What’s that pipe for?” he finally asked. He had noticed it before but had not given it much care before. He thought it was some strange artistic feature that was designed for the ship since it was so large. 

Viggo glanced toward it. “Ah…that,” he answered with bemusement. “That, my dear, goes to the galley. If I wish something to be made, I simply call through it to the cook and they make it for me.”

Hiccup laughed. “That’s convenient.”

“Isn’t it?”

The youth grinned, thinking of how his father would abuse such a system if they installed such a device from their hut to the Mead Hall or local tavern. It made him giggle. Gobber would surely abuse it as well. He was certainly glad they didn’t have one on the Edge. 

Damn, he needed to get back to his friends.

“I should go,” he told Viggo as he got up. “My friends are probably worried about me.” He felt a little wobbly and his body tingled. He probably drank too much. Astrid was sure to give him a scolding. 

Viggo nodded, getting up from his seat as well. “I understand.” He rounded the table and stopped Hiccup from opening the door. “Might I propose one last thing, to seal or newfound friendship.”

Hiccup blinked. His head felt a little fuzzy. “Like what?”

“A gift,” Viggo said smoothly. “Something that has obviously been denied to you.”

Confusion filled Hiccup. “I don’t understand.”

He didn’t like the way Viggo was suddenly studying him. It was in a condescending way or even that of a hunter to its prey. It was filled with pity, as if Viggo saw something Hiccup could not. 

“Nineteen years old and still so innocent,” Viggo whispered. He ran his fingers down Hiccup’s cheek. “And their leader no less.”

“What are you saying?”

Viggo hummed in response. “You’re trapped in the same situation I was at your age. Innocent, unique, and terribly alone.”

“I’m not…”

“Has any of them lain with you yet?”

Hiccup pulled away. “That’s none of your business.”

Viggo raised his hands and stepped back. “No, it isn’t,” he agreed. “But I see it, Hiccup. What they’ve done to you. They’re still ignoring you after all these years of claiming to be your friends.”

“We’re just friends.”

“Are you? If you had not captured Toothless and learned to train dragons, would any of them even look at you?”

Hiccup moved further away from Viggo, but the man only followed, back him toward the table once more.

“Dagur seems to think you’re in a relationship with Astrid,” Viggo pressed, his gaze still soft and full of pity. “But Heather…Heather and Astrid apparently have a history, something much more than spying on me behind your back. She confided him me her relationship with Astrid.”

“I…” Hiccup was dumbfounded by that. Astrid and Heather were in a relationship?

“And then there’s this weird three-way relationship between Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut?” Viggo said, but it sounded more like a question. “I don’t know how much of that is true and how much Ryker’s spies have made up, but I do know your cousin has been with several members of your team. I can’t help but question why all these people are in relationships yet you’re still the odd man out. Not one person can show you the same amount of love they show each other. Even Fishlegs has laid with more people than you…albeit as this Thor Bonecrusher person, but the fact remains.”

Hiccup shook his head. “How…”

“I have my sources.” He stopped just in front of Hiccup, his hands at his side, not making another attempt to touch him. “My question is, as their leader and heir of the Harry Hooligan tribe, why have you not bedded any of them? No one would object or turn you away if you commanded such a thing. It’s within your right, but you refuse to use such power.”

“Because I’m not like you. I’m not a dictator,” Hiccup answered. The fact Viggo thought he would even consider he would do such a thing to anyone, let alone his friends, was appalling. He raised a surprised brow when Viggo smiled brightly at him. “What?”

“I would not do it either, I was just making a point. Your friends have neglected your needs. I would like to fulfill them if you are willing.”

Hiccup was certain his legs were about to give out from under him. Was Viggo proposing what he thought he was proposing? He placed a hand on the table to steady himself. “Let me get this straight…you want to have sex with me?”

“No,” he assured.

Hiccup let out the breath he was holding. “Okay…so what was all that? Top ten ways to give Hiccup a heartache before the age of twenty?”

Viggo laughed, clearly thinking it was a joke. “I like you, Hiccup. You are handsome and brilliant, and you bring about a side of me I have not enjoyed in a good long time. It’s a rare thing, Hiccup. All I want is to thank you for our time together.”

“Okay…”

“With a kiss.”

Hiccup hesitated a moment. A kiss didn’t sound so bad. He had been kissed before. By Astrid and that was usually after she punched his arms for whatever reason – he never quite understood why she did that – but the last time had been a few years ago. Would it be so bad to let Viggo kiss him? Was he telling the truth about Astrid and Heather? It would make sense and explain why it took Astrid so long to tell him that Heather was spying on the Hunters. Perhaps she hadn’t told him everything. Perhaps she was in a relationship with Heather and that was why they never progressed past being friends. So why should he feel bad if someone else kissed him. It was only an experiment and at least Viggo asked rather than try to force him or hit him then kiss him as if that made it all better.

He gave a tiny nod of consent. This was an experiment. If he didn’t like it then that would be that. They had their truce and would go their separate ways. If he liked it… He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if he liked it. Probably nothing. They would still go their separate ways.

“I need you to say it, my dear,” Viggo said, standing just out of reach.

Hiccup stared at him for a long moment. “I’ll accept the kiss,” he answered. His heart was racing. It was just going to be a press of lips. Just like with Astrid. It was nothing he should get over worried about.

Except it wasn’t anything like the kisses Astrid bestowed upon him and it certainly wasn’t just the press of lips. It began as such. Viggo pressed his lips to Hiccup but rather than pull away a moment later, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Hiccup’s lower lip. It sent a strange sensation through Hiccup and he opened his own mouth, a question on his lips he wanted to ask but that was swallowed away by Viggo as the man deepened the kiss. Large hands took hold of Hiccup’s hips, gentle but firm, holding him in place as Viggo pulled back just enough to meet Hiccup’s glazed over gaze.

“Has anyone kissed you like that?”

Hiccup braced his hands on the man’s chest, secretly thankful Viggo was holding him up. He legs felt like noodles after that kiss. He shook his head, at a loss for words.

“May I continue?”

He nodded. His whole body felt weak but also on fire, all because of one kiss. He had to admit, he never felt like that before.

Viggo smiled adoringly at him. “Excellent.”

This time the kiss was more heated and somehow even deeper. Viggo flicked his tongue over Hiccup’s lips, silently asking for entry. Hiccup waited only a moment or two, unsure, before opening his mouth. If he thought the first kiss was good, the second was better. It was like being hit by lightning, but in a good way. Viggo’s hands stayed on his hips but he carefully backed up against the table before suddenly lifting Hiccup up, as if he weighted nothing, and sat him on the edge. 

He broke from the kiss only for a moment. “You might fall if I let you go,” he explained, indicating Hiccup’s shaky knees. He waited for Hiccup to accept this before returning his focus to kissing Hiccup. This time he peppered kisses along the corner of the young man’s mouth, down to his jaw and up to his ear.

“If you want me to stop, you need just tell me,” he breathed in it. He took the delicate lobe in his mouth and suckled it, drawing a moan from Hiccup.

“Gods,” he whimpered in utter pleasure. He never knew his ear could be so sensitive. 

He grasped at the back of Viggo’s head and carded his finger through his hair as the man kissed down his neck, licking and nipping a path to his collar bone. Viggo had one arm wrapped around him now while the other grasped the back of head, tugging his hair, not enough to hurt but to get him to angle his head in one direction then the other as his lips adorn either side of his neck with kisses and nips before returning to his lips. 

He felt heat pool between his legs and his cock stir at all the attention. Hiccup gasped at the realization he was getting hard from all this. No…nope…not happening, he told himself as he pulled away. They had to stop now, or he was going to have a big problem in a few minutes.

Viggo pulled away only far enough to make eye contact. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice soft.

“We need to stop,” Hiccup panted. He tried not to glance down at the obvious tent in his pants and hoped Viggo got the hint. He got it maybe a little too well.

Viggo looked at Hiccup’s groin but didn’t seem put off by it in the least. “I see. That’s to be expected when you enjoy something.” He met Hiccup’s gaze once more. “You obviously can’t return to your friends like this. Let me take care of it for you.”

The young man sucked in his lower lip in thought. Viggo was right, he couldn’t leave the cabin like this, forget trying to walk back to his friends. He was mortified that kissing had led to this and feared what would happen next if he let Viggo do what he was suggesting. He hoped it was only a hand job and nothing more. He may be a virgin, but he knew enough about sex to know it would go one of two ways. But he was hard, and it was beginning to hurt, and he really did enjoy kissing Viggo.

Viggo chuckled softly and kissed him. “You are adorable,” he mused. He gently stroked Hiccup’s cheek. “Tell me what your biggest fantasy is. Tell me what you would want someone do to for you if you were in a relationship. Man or woman.” His fingers slowly roamed down the front of Hiccup’s armor but stopped before reaching his groin. “Right now, with how hard and uncomfortable you must me, what do you want? Surely you must fantasize about something when you get hard at night.”

Honestly, Hiccup usually fantasized about Astrid. He had once or twice about Heather and had even had a few nightmares about Dagur that had left him in such a state – something he hated to admit even to himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to voice any of these. 

That look of pity met him again when he looked at Viggo. He hated it. He didn’t want Viggo to pity him just because they had a similar childhood. He pursed his lips in thought. The people of Berk weren’t as private about their sex lives as many would think. He had accidentally come across more than one couple in the act on his evening walk or flight with Toothless. He did his best to ignore them, but those instances had led to a number of fantasies.

“I want…” Oh Gods, this was harder than he thought. He gestured to himself, but the words refused to come. “Can you…would you…ah! Forget about. I can deal with it. Just give me a couple minutes and I’ll…”

Viggo must have understood what he really wanted. That uncanny ability to read his mind, Hiccup supposed. The man swatted his hands away then lifted his tunic enough to undo the ties to his pants.

“Asking someone to suck your cock isn’t a shameful act, my dear,” Viggo explained. He freed Hiccup’s aching length and gave it an appraising look. “Now don’t blush that hard. You are absolutely stunning. It’s a beautiful cock you should be proud of. Why you must have a good ten inches when hard, perhaps more. I think I understand your problem now, your friends are intimated by you, perhaps even jealous.”

Hiccup shook his head. “I don’t think…”

“Of course, they are, darling,” Viggo countered before Hiccup could become overly embarrassed. “Given your father is named Stoick the Vast, I gather this part came from him, and they all know it.”

Heat raised to Hiccup’s cheeks as the man slowly stroked his length.

“May I?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup nodded, unable to look away.

“I need you to say, love,” Viggo reminded him. “It’s a matter of consent. I will do nothing unless you explicitly request it.”

He wetted his lips as he watched Viggo kneel before him. It sent a rush of power through him. Viggo wouldn’t do anything without his consent. It made him feel safe and in charge, something he hadn’t felt since this whole Dragon Hunter mess began. He never would have taken Viggo to be the kind of person to allow someone else to have control. Perhaps he misjudged the Hunter chief.

“I want you to take my cock in your mouth and suck it,” he said. A shiver raced up his spine. He never thought he would ever say such a thing.

Viggo grinned. “That sounded delightfully naughty coming from you.”

Hiccup gave a nod. It did and oddly enough he wasn’t embarrassed by it, but that thought was quickly forgotten as he felt Viggo’s hot mouth wrap around his length. He gasped at the strange sensation. Viggo’s tongue licked at the underside while one hand still gently stroked the root. Hiccup grasped the edge of the table a watched in astonishment as the Hunter slowly bobbed his head over the length. The man pulled back for only a moment to give the youth a sultry look as he kissed the tip of Hiccup’s manhood, then he took the entire thing in his mouth and swallowed. Hiccup cried out, his head tilting back and for one fearful moment he thought he might faint. Viggo had swallowed his cock and now half of it felt as if it was in the man’s throat where the channel seemed tight and rippled along the tender flesh. And somehow, Viggo was still sucking.

“Oh Gods!” Hiccup cried. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

The suction ceased for a moment, the pressure releasing around his length as Viggo’s throat relaxed, and then the man was bobbing his length along Hiccup’s cock, taking it deep in his throat from time to time and alternating between gentle and hard suction. Hiccup whimpered and cried with it. It felt amazing, unlike anything he ever felt before. He wanted to close his legs and hold Viggo’s head there forever, but the man had his hands wrapped around Hiccup’s thighs, keeping them open. Nonetheless, Hiccup knotted a fist in the other man’s short hair, trying to ground himself and perhaps keep Viggo in place.

“Vig…Viggo…stop…I’m going…oh Gods!” 

It was as if he had lost full control of his body. His hips began bucking, trying to bury his cock deeper into Viggo’s throat and if the man didn’t have such a good hold on him that may have very well happened. Viggo seemed to know what he was trying to say and sucked even harder on him, causing Hiccup all but all back on the table and what remained of their dinner. One hand returned to the root of Hiccup’s cock and made a twisting like motion while his teeth scraped over the underside. Hiccup bucked at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. It wasn’t enough to hurt but it sent a shockwave through Hiccup. He screamed.

The door burst open and Ryker stormed in. “Viggo, we had a situation,” he snapped. 

Hiccup froze and stared at the man in horror and tried grasping at Viggo to get his attention, but whiteness suddenly clouded his vision, reminiscent of a superheated plasma blast that he was too close to, or lightning shooting through his spine once more but without the searing pain. This time it was pleasure, so much pleasure that it caused his entire body to shake uncontrollably. He tried to warn Viggo that he was coming, but whether or not the man heard him was in question. Viggo kept sucking and sucking until there was nothing left, leaving Hiccup boneless.

Once done, Viggo licked the tip once more before standing. He meticulously tucked Hiccup’s now flaccid length back in his trousers and tied them before turning to face his brother.

“I specifically requested you knock before entering,” he told Ryker, his voice strangely calm giving what Ryker just walked in on.

Hiccup wanted to vanish under the table, but Viggo was standing up to Ryker with no shame and Hiccup felt the need to mimic the action. Why should he feel embarrassed? The leader of the Dragon Hunters had been sucking his cock, not the other way around. And if Viggo felt no shame then why should he?

Ryker didn’t even look at him. “Yes, well, we have an issue that needs your attention.”

Viggo raised a brow. “And?”

The elder Grimborn rolled his eyes. “We need to head to port to gather more rations. Our…guests…” This time he did look at Hiccup. “Are hearty eaters. Especially the Ingerman boy.”

“Fishlegs eats a lot when he’s nervous,” Hiccup explained.

Ryker grunted in response. “Explains a lot.” He turned back to Viggo. Either way, we need rations or it’s potato and onion soup until we reach the island.”

Viggo frowned. “Tell the men to cast the nets and gather fish. We are not stopping until we reach our base. I promised Hiccup that he and his friends will be reunited with their dragon tomorrow. I do not wish to be made a liar due to one nervous eater.”

“Would you like to tell the cook that?” Ryker countered.

Viggo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Hiccup, stay here and rest. Once your legs stop shaking, I’ll escort you to your friends.”

The youth nodded. His entire body felt as if it were trembling and he was quite sure he couldn’t stand, forget about trying to walk.

Viggo followed Ryker out of his chambers and locked the door behind him. He was pretty certain Hiccup wouldn’t try to escape but given the performance he just made due to receiving head for the first time, he wasn’t about to trust his men with the youth. They waited until they were on deck and away from the cabin before speaking.

“Did the riders hear?” Viggo asked, a pleased grin on his lips.

His brother chuckled in amusement. “Oh, they heard, the entire ship heard. The Thunder Ear Johann insisted upon certainly amplified every word and sound you two made.”

“I admit, I had my doubts,” Viggo mused. 

Johann had sold the plans to Hiccup’s invention to Ryker several months ago, insisting it would help the Hunters detect the riders approaching their islands much sooner, if only because most of them did not understand the point of stealth. It amplified sound and while Johann’s plan had merit, Viggo saw a much better use for it. The pipe ran from his quarters not to the galley but to a special cell designed for the riders. It was meant to demoralize them by being forced to listen to one of their own be tortured and unable to do anything about it, however, what better way to hit at them then to turn one of them against the rest or the entire group against their leader? Again, thanks to Johann. The trader certainly knew a lot about the riders, especially Hiccup. Viggo wasn’t lying about them having a lot in common, he just twisted the story a little to disarm Hiccup and make the youth open up. But he wasn’t done yet. No. The rider had just gotten a taste of what he could do to their leader. They had yet to hear his downfall. And it would be spectacular. All he needed was to give Hiccup a little alone time to come to grips with his new demons.


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of Seduction 2

Astrid thought she was going to be sick. There was not questioning what she and the other riders had heard. When they first heard Hiccup’s voice, they had tried yelling to him, but he had not heard them. It took a while to figure out where the voices were coming from and why they could hear Hiccup and who they assumed was Viggo. There was a brass horn just above their cell. On closer inspection, Fishlegs noted a pipe running from it along the celling toward the stern of the ship many meters away. It likely ran the length of the ship as prisoners, slaves, and dragons were typically kept at the bow of a ship, the first to die if there was ever a collision. 

At first, they were confused about why they were hearing Hiccup and Viggo’s conversation and then it hit them that it must have been the Hunter chief’s way of tormenting them, especially when Hiccup had been invited to dine with the man. Snotlout voiced what they all were thinking: Hiccup would be fed, and they would be left to starve, but then food came, and the meal was unlike their last one with the Hunters. There was bread and cheese, smoked meats and fruit, a far cry from the small bowl of gruel they had been forced to share before. Hope began to fill them. Perhaps Viggo wasn’t as bad as they had thought. 

That changed when Viggo began asking about Hiccup’s childhood and relations with the riders. Most of it had hit too close to the truth and each rider felt a moment of regret for they way they treated Hiccup when they were all younger. But when that turned to sex…Astrid’s stomach couldn’t take it and she nearly brought up the food she had just eaten.

“Did Hiccup just…” Snotlout began. He looked toward Astrid, as if she would know for certain.

“That, my dear Snotlout, was a man who just orgasmed hard,” Tuffnut provided. He looked more impressed than upset.

Snotlout look a little green. “Yeah, but did Viggo really suck his cock? I mean…he did what Hiccup told him to?”

“It sure sounded like it,” Ruffnut mused. She flashed the gang a grin. “Maybe he likes being dominated.”

“Ew…” Astrid groaned.

“Maybe our dear Hiccup has a more dominating personality than we thought,” Tuffnut threw in. He raised his hands as the others glared at him. “I’m just saying, we never thought he could knock out Snotlout with just one punch. Perhaps we should consider what other things he’s been hiding…like a ten-inch cock?”

Astrid pressed a hand to her forehead. She was fighting to hold her composure. She felt as she was about to snap, and she really didn’t want to. If she did, she wouldn’t stop until she reached Hiccup and then…and then she didn’t know what she would do. Their dragons were on another ship.

The Fishlegs said the thing she feared most.

“You don’t think Viggo’s going to rape him, do you?” the large blonde asked. “You don’t think he set this thing up so we would he that, do you? To torture and rape him?”

The others looked up at the horn with a frown. Not of them could reach it, even if they stood on each others’ shoulders. There was a small dragon proof cage around it, and while it was above their cell, it was also just slightly outside it, angled toward them.

Astrid wasn’t sure how to answer Fishlegs. She didn’t want Hiccup raped or tortured and she certainly didn’t want to hear it, knowing there was nothing she could do to save him. But it wasn’t rape she was worried about. The knot in her stomach spoke of something even worse; of Hiccup doing something he could not undo or may not even want to undo. She hugged herself, fearful of what they may hear not.

. . .

Viggo didn’t return to his cabin right away. Instead, he sat on a crate near the bow and quietly read a book. He was in no hurry to return to Hiccup. The youth was safe where he was. A Hunter had gone in to clear off the remains of dinner and assured the rider leader that Viggo was held up with business and the other riders were fine, but that he would have to wait until Viggo returned before going back to his friends. It was all a ploy. Viggo would give Hiccup a few hours to contemplate what they had done while at the same time giving the riders time to come up with their own conclusions of whether or not Hiccup was changing sides. At this point he suspected the riders were confused and may even joke around about it, after all it had been a simple blow job and nothing more. It could have easily been the other way around. He could have forced Hiccup to suck his cock, and while that would have traumatised the riders much quicker, it would have only strengthened their resolve to fight the Hunters rather than retreat. The riders were a strong group and easily rallied around each other. To truly break them was to weaken the defenses they thought they had and, in this case, their leader. Hiccup was the key to the dragon riders. If he fell, they fell. But it had to be done in a way that would avoid an all-out war yet also be profitable to the Hunters. In the end, it was all about the bottom dollar.

He glanced toward the setting sun. He had perhaps another hour of sunlight to read by, then he would return to Hiccup.

. . .

As soon as Hiccup’s legs stopped shaking, he began pacing. What had he done? Why did he let Viggo kiss him? Why did he let the man give him head? It was good, gods damn, it was good but Viggo was their enemy. He had captured them and taken way their dragons…taken away Toothless. Yet Hiccup had not only willingly let the man kiss him and give him a blow job – a mind blowing blow job at that, but he had enjoyed it to the point that he was now confused by his feeling toward Viggo. 

It made no sense.

But, in another way, it did.

Viggo was right about so many things when it came to his person life. He had spent most of it, the fifteen to be precise, as an outcast. The others barely spoke to him except to tease him. Fishlegs had been his closest friend until they hit puberty, where Fishlegs rapidly grew in size while Hiccup barely grew an inch. Astrid rarely said a word to him unless he was in trouble and then it was to lecture him. Sure, she sometimes acting like a bodyguard, especially whenever Dagur and his father visited Berk, but otherwise she didn’t give him the time of day until they started dragon killing training. He hated admitting that even to himself, but it was true. Snotlout bullied him his entire childhood. The twins pranked him…still pranked him. Was Viggo right? Was he still an outcast and only tolerated because he was Berk’s heir and leader of the dragon riders? If Toothless hadn’t entered his life would they still be ignoring him?

He sat at the table and stared at the Dragon Eye. Viggo had left it out in his hurry to deal with the cook. Apparently, he wasn’t afraid of Hiccup trying to steal it. At the moment, Hiccup didn’t even want to touch it as another realization hit him. Had Dagur not escaped prison or he had not stumbled upon the Dragon Eye, then he and his friends never would have left Berk in search of new dragons. The others had given up their jobs to go with him. The twins would still be pranking everyone on Berk. Fishlegs would have officially become a teacher by now. Snotlout would still be a weapons tester – and possibly dead if one of the twins’ pranks went wrong. And Astrid…Astrid would be part of the Berk Guard. Each of them had their lives planned out until Dagur’s escape and the discovery of the Dragon Eye. They had followed him on this adventure and gave all that up. Hiccup assumed it was because they were just as bored as he was but now, he wondered if it was something more, if his father had asked them to go with him as protection. He wouldn’t put nothing past it, Stoick was overbearing, but if that were the case, was it also the reason he was still considered an outsider?

He hated having such doubt about the people he cared about the most.

He couldn’t sit still, he had to keep moving to keep the thoughts from eating at him. He left the Eye on the table and looked at the maps. He tried to focus on them, tried to chart his way from Great Britain to Berk, but he couldn’t find Berk on the map. The island was too small compared to the others and he couldn’t recognize any landmarks. Soon he tired of that as his mind began racing with guilt. 

Why did he feel guilty? He had done nothing wrong.

What was taking Viggo so long? He needed to see his friends.

No, he didn’t want to see them just yet. How would he ever explain this? 

They didn’t need to know.

The guilt grew into a knot.

He tried reading. Surely Viggo wouldn’t mind given how long it was taking for him to return.

Did something happen? Did the riders do something they shouldn’t? Had they tried to escape and Viggo was delayed trying to capture them and get them back in the cell? That was possible. The gang was crafty…but wouldn’t they have come for him then? What if something else happened? What if something happened with the other ship? Was Toothless okay?

He couldn’t focus on the words in the book he picked out. It was large and in Norse, but his mind would not relax enough for him to get past the first sentence. He kept repeating it over and over as he tried to read.

“AH!” he shouted, slamming the cover closed. He placed it on the table next to the Dragon Eye and leaned on the table. “Stop over thinking it!” he yelled at himself. “I didn’t do anything wrong. FUCK!”

He held his head in both hands and leaned his elbows on the table. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Hiccup,” he told himself, deciding to talk in the third person as a way to coach himself out of his anxiety. “Okay, so you kissed a guy much older than you. So what? It was just a kiss. And he sucked your cock. He offered and you asked him to. People do that. It’s normal. Maybe the situation isn’t but your friends are okay. You’re okay. Toothless is waiting for you on the Hunter’s Island. He’s okay. The other dragons are okay. EVERYTHING is okay.” He used that as a mantra as he waited for Viggo. He just needed to keep his cool and wait a little longer, then he could be with his friends again. No one needed to know about what happened.

Time seemed to drag on until Hiccup thought he was about to lose his mind.

He was pacing again by the time the door opened and Viggo came in. Hiccup was trying to read again, determined to get his mind off what had happened. He thought reading and walking might work, he had done it in the past, and this time he managed to get a few pages into what appeared to be a ship’s log.

“My apologies, darling,” Viggo said as he held the door open. “Some of my crew can be complete fools. As if they need to be told how to fix a net of all things.”

Hiccup glanced at the open door. “Oh…right,” he whispered, more to himself than Viggo.

Viggo raised a brow, waited a few moments longer, then shut the door. “Is something wrong? You look positively green. Should I call for the healer.”

“Uh?” Hiccup asked. He blinked slowly, not sure why Viggo would think he needed a healer, before realizing that his hands were trembling. He set the book down so he would accidentally drop it. “No, I’m fine. I just…” He hesitated. He wasn’t sure how to word his thoughts.

Viggo went to him. His large hands gently took his shoulders to steady him. “Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed. “I shouldn’t have left you, not in the state you were in. I completely lost track of time. Why don’t I take you to your friends and you can rest? We should reach the island by mid morning, then you’ll have your Toothless back.”

Hiccup’s hands flexed into fists and released as he tried to get a grip of the emotions running through him. “I…I don’t think I can. I don’t know what to tell them…about what we did.”

The Hunter chief cocked his head to one side. “Why would it be any of their business?” he asked.

It was the same question Hiccup had been asking himself.

“They’re my friends,” he answered simply.

Viggo gave a small laugh and shook his head. “Oh, my darling.” He pulled Hiccup into an embrace and pressed his lips against the youth’s forehead. “You are far too innocent. Such personal matters do not need to be shared. I have not told my brother or my men because it does not concern them. Just as what you do does not have to concern them.”

“How do I explain why I’ve been here so long?”

“You tell them the truth, that we were negotiating the terms of our truce.” Viggo pulled back to meet Hiccup’s gaze. “Surely your father has out negotiations with other tribes that took longer than anticipated?”

“I guess.”

“Then your friends will understand.”

Hiccup thought about it. It made sense. On more than one occasion Stoick had been locked in the Great Hall or away for days on end on another island negotiating with other tribes. There was always some fantastical story that went with it, but he knew his father never told the whole story.

He shook his head. He wasn’t ready to face his friends just yet.

“That’s alright,” Viggo soothed. He brushed some of Hiccup’s unruly auburn bang away from his eyes. “No one is forcing you to leave. We can play another round of Maces and Talons, read, or talk. I have some lovely red wine and cheese. You can tell me about Toothless.”

Normally, Hiccup loved talking about Toothless, and he dearly missed his best friend, but all the strange emotions rolling through him had his stomach in knots, and Viggo’s close proximity wasn’t helping him think straight. He stared at the older man’s deep brown eyes, searching for something, some form of emotion other than the pity from earlier. Viggo held his gaze and Hiccup could almost swear he understood the loneliness this man felt. He fought back the urge to chew on his lower lip and instead looked at Viggo’s. They were thick and full, not thin like Hiccup’s. He absently wondered what the man would look like without the goatee but decided he liked it. It was trimmed and well cared for, not bushy and thick like the men of Berk. If Hiccup ever grew a beard, he wanted to take care it the same way Viggo must take care of his. His gaze flicked back to Viggo’s, a silent question passing between them before Hiccup took the initiative and leaned upward to press his lips against the older man’s. It lasted only a few moments before he pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I should have asked.”

Viggo chuckled. “It’s perfectly alright, my love. I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment we first met.” This time he leaned forward to bestow a kiss on Hiccup.

“Really?” Hiccup asked in astonishment. “You knew the moment you saw me?”

Viggo nodded. “If you weren’t in the mist of saving your friend, and I didn’t have business to attend, I would have captured you right then and there…but I doubt we would have been able to see eye to eye at that moment. You had too much anger in you. There was too much anger on both sides.”

“And now?” Hiccup didn’t feel angry. He felt hot and bothered as Viggo held his hips and pressed their lower halves together. He could feel Viggo’s growing hardness under his armor and clothing. It sent a rush through him. Was he really the cause of that? Did Viggo feel the same way for him that he now felt for Viggo? Was he really contemplating going the next step with this man? The answer frightened him. Yes. Yes, because he was curious. Yes, because he saw the loneliness in Viggo, a loneliness they both shared. Yes, because Viggo took an actual interest in him, his what he did and who he was, who he really was, not just some dragon conqueror tamer or dragons or a rival that had lied to protect his tribe. Viggo saw him for who he was. He saw the real Hiccup and wasn’t turning him away and Hiccup needed that more than he ever realized.

“Now?” Viggo asked. His gaze was intense as he pressed Hiccup against the bookshelf. He leaned forward. “My dear Hiccup, now I want you…in every way a man could want another.” He nipped Hiccup’s ear lobe. “I want to give you pleasure unlike anything you ever imagined.” He kissed the left side of Hiccup’s throat. “What I gave you earlier was nothing compared to what I can give you.” He undid his thick spike belt and dropped in on the nightstand between the shelf and bed, then, still grasping Hiccup’s hips, grind against him. “I want you to command me and tell me what you want.” He nipped the youth’s Adam’s Apple. “In short, darling, I want to bury myself in your delicious warmth and hear you cry out my name in complete and utter extasy.”

The younger man was biting his lip to hold back a moan. The images that came with Viggo’s words had him hard, so much harder than before.

“But only if that’s what you want,” Viggo reminded him as he pulled back. “Remember consent. You need to tell me you want sex with me. I don’t want you regretting it.”

Hiccup nodded. He understood, and he wanted it. He still couldn’t believe just how much he wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted anything else…but he was still scared. He was scared of his friends finding out, of his father disowning him again, this time for sleeping with a man nearly twice his age, who was supposed to be their enemy. 

But Viggo wasn’t an enemy of Berk and Dagur had lied to Ryker. Had Astrid not come across the Hunters, had they not taken Stormfly and left her at see, none of this would have happened, and he wouldn’t be standing here right now, wondering if he really wanted to go through with this, if he wanted to lose his virginity to this man. His father surely wouldn’t approve.

“Will it hurt?” His rebellious nature taking hold. Stoick hadn’t approved of Toothless or dragon training. Hiccup had proved his father wrong before. And he wasn’t a child anymore. He was a grown man, able to make his own decisions about who he had sex with.

“At first,” Viggo cautioned. “But I promise, love, it will also be the most intense pleasure you ever felt.” He rubbed at Hiccup’s hip. “I must warn you…my manhood is rather large compared to most.”

“Oh?” Hiccup’s gaze shifted to where their groins were pressed together. Now he was really curious of what the man looked like under his clothing.

“And I like to go for the long haul, not a few minutes. Do you think you can keep up?”

The youth wetted his lips. “Yeah.” He glanced but up at Viggo. “Yes…I want to do this. I want to have sex with you.” Consent seemed to be really important to Viggo so he had it as blunt as he could. “I want your cock inside me.”

A large toothy grin lifted Viggo’s lips. “Oh, you are a delight. I’m going to enjoy our time together.”

His large hands moved from Hiccup’s narrow hips to his rear as they began kissing again. Hiccup moaned as the man squeezed his ass. One knee pressed in between his own and his spread his legs, allowing Viggo to step between, their bodies pressed firmly together. The kisses grew heated as their tongues warred for dominance. Viggo won when he suddenly lifted Hiccup up and pinned him to the bookshelf. Hiccup reached out behind him to gain balance, but instead knocked over a bunch of scrolls. He broke away from Viggo to see what he had done, a sorry upon his lips but it was kissed away, and the chieftain began dry humping him instead.

“Oh gods, yes!” Hiccup cried as Viggo found a tender spot on his neck. He felt as if he was going to cum already. He was so hard, the friction between their groins unbearable, his trousers becoming uncomfortable tight. “Viggo…I’m going to cum,” he warned. The man was only grinding against him and he already wanted to cum.

“You’re young. You’ll cum many times before the night is done.”

Hiccup whimpered. Gods, that sounded so good. “Should we…oh gods…should we undress? I don’t have a change of clothing.”

Viggo hummed in his ear. “We are going to need to undress at some point,” he mused.

He used his hips to keep Hiccup pinned against the shelf while he did away with the youth’s leather breastplate and tunic. Hiccup wrapped his legs tightly around Viggo’s waist to help hold himself up. He may be light compared to most of his friends, but that didn’t mean he wanted Viggo doing all the work. The only problem was, he couldn’t undress Viggo in this position, not that the Hunter seemed to care. Once Hiccup’s chest was bare, the chieftain pressed his lips to Hiccup’s shoulder while his hands traced over the patterns of freckles. Hiccup was self-conscious of how thin he must appear without his armor or clothing. Freckles adorned almost every inch of him, but they were more clustered over his shoulders, upper arms, and back. Some people thought they were cute, others thought they made him look ugly. Hiccup personally just thought they were a part of what made him who he was.

“Absolutely stunning,” Viggo purred. 

He nipped the underside of Hiccup’s bicep. He hefted the young man a little higher then buried his face against the youth’s chest. One arm stayed under his rear while the other snaked between them. It took a moment to realize what the Hunter was up to. Viggo deftly undid Hiccup’s trousers to release his aching length then did the same with himself. Now their lengths were pressed together, and Viggo had not been exaggerating when he said he was quite large. Hiccup could not see it, but he certainly felt it. Viggo began rutting against him again, hard this time as he carded fingers through Hiccup’s hair, giving it a gentle tug while he nipped at Hiccup’s chest and lapped at a hardening nipple. Hiccup whined and moaned, trying to keep pace. It was like a dance that he didn’t know the steps to. It was frustrating yet amazing and he had no control over his body or the sounds escaping him. It was as if Hiccup’s nipples and cock were tied together by an invisible string. It felt so incredibly good. He never knew a man’s nipples could be so sensitive. He knotted his fingers in Viggo’s hair and held his head to his chest. He could feel the threat of teeth against his flesh but at that moment he didn’t care. It felt incredible and that tiny threat made it even more so, like a dangerous game he couldn’t hope to win yet still wanted to desperately play.

He came with a cry, his seed spilling for his length over Viggo’s. His body jerked and spasmed, bucking against Viggo’s as orgasm washed over him in waves until his strength all but left him and he feared he might fall if the man let him go. 

When he came down from his high it was to Viggo laying him down on the mound of furs that covered his bed. Cum covered the man’s stomach but he gave it no mind as he pulled Hiccup’s trousers completely off then began working on his own clothing. Hiccup moved to help him but Viggo shook his head.

“Perhaps another time, my dear,” he said before pulling his tunic over his head and discarding it. His trousers dropped to the floor and the man kicked them and his boots off.

Hiccup’s jaw dropped. “You’re huge,” he breathed.

Viggo was muscular from years of training. His chest was wide, pecs large, and stomach, legs and arms toned. Black hair adorned his chest, trailing down his stomach like an arrow to his groin and appending standing at attention, long, thick, and hard, coated in Hiccup’s seed as if he had just cum rather than his young lover. Hiccup could only gape at it. Viggo’s cock was at least a foot long and nearly three inches thick at the base. It was monstrous and almost surreal.

The man bent down and cupped Hiccup’s face in both hands. “Don’t let it frighten you, my dear. It may seem intimating, but I assure you, it’s about to bring you much joy.” He kissed Hiccup’s nose. “Now scoot back and open those lovely legs for me.”

Hiccup did as he was told and watched as Viggo fetched a jar from the nightstand. 

“Now this may feel a little strange, but before we can truly begin, I’m going to need to prep you, darling.”

Hiccup nodded. He understood that.

“That’s a good lad. I was afraid that you may not understand the basic facts of sex between two men.” He raised a hand apologetically. “I’m not implying you’re naïve, just given your situation with your friends.”

“My mentor, Gobber, is gay. He made sure I knew the things I needed. It’s just a little different when it’s actually happening.”

Viggo smiled brightly. “Remind me to thank this Gobber should I ever get to meet him.” He knelt on the bed next to Hiccup. “Now relax. This may feel uncomfortable at first.”

He opened the jar and dipped his fingers into a gel like substance. He brought those fingers between Hiccup’s legs and trailed one finger over his deflated manhood, down over his balls, down, down until he reached his rectum. He hummed softly as that finger circled the puckered ring of muscle before slowly pressing against the opening.

“Take deep breaths and relax, love. Deep breaths. In…” He pushed the tip of his finger inside as Hiccup inhaled and pushed a little deeper when the youth gasped. He kept in there, waiting for Hiccup to relax again and take another deep breath before pushing even deeper. “Relax, Hiccup. That’s a boy. Good…good. Just let your body adjust to it. I’ll be adding another one short. Breath. In…out. That’s right. It’s a strange sensation, isn’t it?”

Hiccup took a shaking breath and nodded. “You have big fingers.”

Viggo nodded. “Yes, well that can’t be helped. They match the rest of me.” He slowly pumped his finger in and out of Hiccup before pulling it all the way out. “Are you ready for two?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. It wasn’t so bad. As long as he took deep breaths and kept relaxed it was bearable. But Viggo’s fingers were nowhere near as large as his cock. He wasn’t sure if it would fit would seriously hurting.

They repeated the process with two fingers. It still hurt but it didn’t take as long for Hiccup to adjust to it or the third. Viggo did something different once he had the third finger inside Hiccup, he bent his fingers and twisted them upward, pressing against something that felt as if it was directly under the root of his cock. Hiccup’s eyes widened as sudden pleasure shocked its way through him. His hips bucked upward of their own accord, as if demanding more. Hiccup’s head fell back against the pillow and a groan of pleasure escaped him.

“Whatever that was, do it again,” he begged, bucking against Viggo’s hand more forcefully.

“That wonderful bundle of nerves is your prostrate. And don’t fear, it’s about to get a lot of attention,” Viggo promised.

“Oh, fuck... You can play all you want with that.”

Viggo chuckled. “Do you want a fourth finger, or do you think you’re ready to take my cock?”

“Will it be pressing against that?” Hiccup asked. He tried to stop bucking but he felt as if he may come again any moment.

“Yes.”

“Then by all means, fuck me before I completely lose my mind.”

Viggo removed his fingers with a laugh and lathered his cock in the thick gel. “You are a demanding little sprite.”

That was a new one. He had never been called a sprite before. It was kind of endearing. “A leader knows what he wants and right now I want you in me.”

“Alright. I’ll try to be gentle.”

Hiccup could only nod and open his legs wider. He had never wanted something as much in his life as he wanted Viggo Grimborn in the moment.

There was a massive size difference when it came to Viggo’s cock and his fingers. Hiccup’s eyes widened in shock as the head of said cock breeched it. It felt massive and only made it an inch or two before Hiccup’s muscles clamped down, holding the organ hostage, and refusing to let it move any further.

“Breath, darling. Just like before. In then out. In…” Viggo braced his body over Hiccup’s, their chests barely touching as he mimicked Hiccup’s breath, encouraging the younger man to relax. He carded his fingers soothingly through Hiccup’s hair before grasping a fist full. “That’s it. That’s my boy,” he praised as Hiccup slowly loosened around him. He pressed his lips to Hiccup’s temple. “Ready?”

Hiccup nodded. “Do it.”

His mouth fell open in a whine as Viggo worked his way inside him. It wasn’t one smooth glide in but a series of small thrusts, each one going deeper until eventually, Viggo was entirely sheathed within him.

“Holy fuck!” he breathed, his body arching under Viggo. 

He instinctively tried to twist away, to escape the thing inside him but the man held him in place, the entire weight of his lower half pressed firmly against Hiccup. He felt full, as if his stomach were stuffed. There was pressure against his spine as well, as if to tell him his body wasn’t built to accommodate someone Viggo’s size. But it didn’t hurt. It stung and was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. Hidden under all that, he could feel the pleasure from before. It took a little longer to adjust but Viggo seemed content to rest his upper weight on his forearms and watch Hiccup slowly fight to relax once more. When their gazes met again, the older man smiled proudly at him.

“It’s a lot to take, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah. You’re huge…I can feel you in stomach.”

“That may be a slight exaggeration. Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. The last thing I want is to hurt you. Can I move now?”

Hiccup wasn’t quite sure if that were a good idea, but they couldn’t exactly stay together like this. Sex involved a whole lot of moving. “Yes.”

Viggo grinned widely before slowly beginning to pull out of Hiccup. The slide of his cock over Hiccup’s prostrate caused the youth to moan in pleasure. Then Viggo was pushing back in and Hiccup whimpered as his prostrate was hit directly. Each thrust Viggo did was slow and precise, drawing out cries, whines, whimpers, moans, and groans that only grew louder as Hiccup became accustomed to having something inside him. His body loosened with every hit and slide over his prostrate. Time no longer had any meaning. Hiccup clung to Viggo, his fingers digging into the man’s back and he begged, he begged for more, begged for Viggo to deeper even though he was already impossibly deep inside him. When Hiccup thought he might explode from another orgasm, Viggo suddenly stopped, still balls deep in him.

Without pulling out, Viggo pulled Hiccup onto his lap and then got up off the bed, his hands under Hiccup’s rear as they had been earlier. If it was possible, it felt as if Hiccup slide down further on the man’s cock as it went deeper.

“Hold on tight,” Viggo warned as he pressed Hiccup against the wall near the mysterious pipe. “I like this angle from time to time. I think you might as well.”

It felt good to Hiccup and he groaned in contentment. Then Viggo was thrusting again and the angle seem to hit his prostrate a little differently. Viggo expertly lifted Hiccup’s right leg, hooking the ankle over his shoulder to open Hiccup up more. 

“You certainly are flexible,” he mused. 

Hiccup whimpered. His knee was to his shoulder in this position. It caused a burning strain to the back of his thigh and lower spine but gods, it worth it. Viggo was slide in and out easier, thrust harder, and Hiccup loved it. He loved all of it. The slide of Viggo’s cock, the pain mixed with pleasure, the sweat pouring off both their bodies, the slapping of flesh against flesh. He grabbed the back of Viggo’s neck and pulled him into another kiss.

But just as he was about to cum again, Viggo stopped.

“Please…please, please, please…”Hiccup begged. He was so close.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Viggo cooed. “If I let you cum and I keep going afterwards it’ll hurt.”

“I don’t care. I need to cum. Please…please let me cum.”

“Soon.”

Hiccup groaned. “I’ll suck your cock. Please…just let me cum.”

Viggo gave him a wet and noisy kiss. “You have no idea how much I want to see that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock…but not this time.” He pulled out and lowered Hiccup’s leg, causing groan in distress from his lover. “Turn around.”

Hiccup searched his gaze for a moment before doing so.

“Are you sure you’re desperate to cum? You don’t want to slow down?”

“Please,” Hiccup begged.

“As you wish, but this it may hurt a little. I’m going to go harder and faster.” 

He grasped Hiccup’s hips his grip harder to keep Hiccup in place as he slid back in. The first slide was gentle. Hiccup moaned. This angle hit his prostrate head on. He pushed back against Viggo as the man slowly withdrew. The next thrust was hard as Viggo suddenly snapped his hips forward. Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening in shock. Viggo did it a second time then paused.

“Are you alright?”

Hiccup nodded. It hurt a little, but he was alright. He grunted at the next thrust, then the next. Before he knew it, Viggo was pounding into him, his hips snapping forward hard and fast. Hiccup’s grunts turned to cries. He placed his hands on the wall and pushed back, trying to meet Viggo’s thrust. It was as if the man was trying to fuck his way through him, through the wall, and outside. Viggo grunted in his ear while also whispering praise. The wet sound of slapping flesh grew in intensity. He came with a cry, his seed spraying across the wall in front of him.

Viggo wrapped an arm around Hiccup, grasping his cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts, while also pulling him back and into each one. His other hand caught his jaw between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head to the side. 

“I’m almost there, darling,” he warned, nipping his ear.

One last piston of hips and Viggo was releasing into Hiccup. It was like searing hot liquid gushing inside Hiccup and it created an odd bubbling sensation. Hiccup screamed as it triggered another orgasm, the second far more intense and almost painful. His knees buckled as he grappled to find something to hold on to.

Viggo picked him up bridal style and held him against his chest. “Hiccup…are you alright?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

The young man gave a thumbs up sign. “That was…that was incredible,” he breathed. His words were slightly slurred. “I never th…thought it could be like that.”

The Hunter laughed. “Dear heart, there is so much I could teach you. But for now, you need your rest.”

“My friends…” His eyes were becoming droopy. He felt as if he had been running with Toothless through the woods or had a very fulfilling dinner, despite feeling strangely empty inside and slightly cold.

“It’s late. They’re probably sleeping. You can see them in the morning.”

“M…kay.”

Viggo laid him in bed then climbed in next to him before covering them both in a thick fur. This had gone much better than planned. Hiccup’s longing for acceptance made him an easy target, but Viggo was reluctant to let their game end so quickly. His ponds were now in place, the Viking chief corner, whether he knew it or not. The next move was Hiccup’s and that move would determine the winner.

. . .

Down in the bowels of the ship, in the specialized cell, five riders sat in utter silence, shocked by what they had just heard. All five were pale. Three had erections they were trying to hide. One was wet and filled with a mix of desire and jealousy. The fifth sat in a corner by herself, her knees to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. Anger and disgust filled Astrid, but she wasn’t sure who it was directed toward. Hiccup had just had sex with their abductor, willingly. It made no sense. Why would Hiccup do that? He hadn’t been coerced or threatened. How did Viggo know so much about Hiccup? About any of them? Dagur would have gushed about Hiccup to anyone who would listen but Heather? Did Heather really tell Viggo about their relationship or that of the others? Why? None of it explained why Hiccup, smart, brave, cute, and sometimes stupid Hiccup, would fall for whatever game Viggo was playing. It was a game. Why else would he have arranged it for the rest of the riders to hear them have sex?

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Regardless how Viggo may have manipulated Hiccup, the fact was Hiccup had chosen to have sex with the man. He had chosen it. He hadn’t been threatened or raped. She could probably have handled it better if it had been rape. He had sex with the Hunter chief of his own accord and something inside Astrid died because of it, as if Hiccup had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. 

He had betrayed them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Seduction 3

When Hiccup awoke, he thought it had all been some lovely and strange dream, one that he would forget by the time he had breakfast. After all, why would the leader of the Dragon Hunters ever be sexually interested in him, leader of the enemies, the Dragon Riders? It was simply too crazy to even consider. But it had been a lovely dream, and he snuggled against the warm mass he was sleeping again, his head pillowed against the warmth of what he first considered to be Toothless. He felt good, a little sore, as if he had been flying a long distance without stopping. He was used to that, despite this tenderness feeling as if it was on the inside as well. His lower extremities were tender but hurt. Maybe he fell? No, he would remember that and besides, it would not lead to him dreaming about Viggo Grimborn. And that had been a vivid dream and a good one, too, even if it was a little strange.

His fingers roamed over the warmth, expecting to encounter scales, instead the flesh was smooth, soft but firm and there was the sound of soft snores that definitely didn’t belong to Toothless. Hiccup froze for a moment and his heart skipped a beat.

It HAD been a dream, hadn’t it?

Cracking one eye open, he was met with the sight of a man’s broad chest cushioning his head. He glanced downward to where furs that came midway up a man’s abdomen. Okay, perhaps it hadn’t been a dream, he decided. He hesitated a moment before lifting his head and turned to look at the face of the man he was lying next to. 

Viggo was sound asleep, an arm around Hiccup’s waist while the other was bent, his right hand curled next to his face on his pillow, his face turned slightly toward it. Hiccup stared at his face for a long time. He found himself doing that a lot over the last two days. He had been trying to figure the man out and see what his endgame was, if all this was a game. But the more he stared, the more he made and kept eye contact with Viggo, the more he was beginning to believe that this wasn’t a game, that whatever they felt for each other was real. It scared Hiccup. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He wasn’t sure if it was love, it was certainly lust. Viggo was handsome. His body was like a work of art, as if sculpted by the gods. That would explain his certain attributes.

Hiccup ran his teeth over his bottom lip. Viggo was asleep, perhaps Hiccup could finally get a better look at what he was dealing with. His long fingers lightly caressed over the man’s taunt stomach to the edge of the heavy grey fur. He hesitated only a moment before lifting it enough to glance down at Viggo’s cock then bit his lower lip as it came into view. It was semi hard, morning wood, but it was still frightfully massive. It rested to the left side midway up his lower stomach and had a slight curve that Hiccup had not noticed the night before. The foreskin was pulled back a little, revealing the swell of the bulbous pink head. The shine of precum hung from the slit. Hiccup was almost tempted to dip his head down and lick it off. He fought back that urge, uncertain how Viggo would react. The man was all about consent therefore Hiccup wouldn’t do anything without asking permission first.

He turned back toward Viggo’s face. His fingers ghosted a trail up the man’s stomach to his chest, moving over one pec to the other, carding his fingers through the dark curly hair and lightly circling each nipple until they pebbled. Viggo groaned softly in his sleep. It was a beautiful sound, and it sent a thrill through Hiccup that he had caused it. He slowly ran his fingers up the side of the man’s neck. Viggo was vulnerable like this. If Hiccup were evil, he could like kill the Hunter chief right now and no one would know until it was too late. Right now, he held all the power. His thumb brushed over Viggo’s windpipe, staring at it for a long time. But he wasn’t evil, and he had no reason to kill Viggo but the knowledge that he could made Hiccup even more bold. His fingers continued their journey, running up and along Viggo’s jaw then back, over his thick brows and under his eyes where normally there appeared to be dark circles under his eyes. Hiccup assumed it was due to insomnia. He knew of other afflicted by it and absently wondered if Viggo had managed to get a full night’s rest laying next to him. Without the dark bags, Viggo looked much younger. His fingers continued down his nose to his full, lush lips. It was as if the goatee was meant to frame them, to put his mouth on display. He ran his thumb over the bottom one. It was hard to imagine that only the night before it had been wrapped around his cock.

He pressed his lips against Viggo’s quickly, not wanting to wake him up, then brushed his thumb over the bottom one once more. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was in bed with Viggo Grimborn of all people. Those lips moved and a kiss was bestowed upon his thumb as Viggo opened his eyes to meet his gaze.

“ I can get used to this,” the man greeted him sleepily. “Good morning, dear heart.”

Hiccup smiled down at him. “That’s an interesting endearment.”

Viggo moved his arm under his head and hummed softly. “It means I hold you dear to my heart. I reserve it for those I care a great deal for.”

“To you have very many you hold to your heart?”

“Only you.”

It was Hiccup’s turn to hum. “You’re trying to seduce me.”

“Am I?” The chieftain glanced down the length of his body to where a noticeable tent could be seen. “I would beg to differ, but am I doing a good job?”

Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh yeah.”

“Excellent,” Viggo purred. “I assume I’ll be punished for such a horrendous thing.” He raised his brow suggestively.

Hiccup couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped him. “You’re not sorry in the least.”

Viggo hummed, bringing his other arm under his head, and looking far to relaxed.

Leaning forward, Hiccup brought his lips to Viggo’s. It was slow and gentle kiss compared to the ones from the night before, and Viggo hummed contently into it. When they broke apart the man had that adoring smile back on his lips.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“I thought we had a limited supply?”

Viggo nodded and looked thoughtful. “How do you like your fish cooked?”

Hiccup made a face. He was famished but the thought of fish turned his stomach a little. The fish he had the day before, before they were captured, still wasn’t sitting well with him.

“Oh dear, what happened?”

Hiccup shook his head. “Let’s just say cooking is not a gift for some of friends, especially when it comes to fish.” He shrugged. “We all take turns. Some days are better than others, but we all do our best.”

“Whose turn was it yesterday?”

Hiccup grimaced. “Astrid’s.”

“That bad?”

Hiccup hated admitting that. He cared for the shieldmaiden very much, but her cooking was awful, and it was one of the reasons she didn’t cook often but instead focused on the Edge’s defenses. That was her strong suit.

Viggo nodded in understanding when Hiccup didn’t answer. “A light breakfast, perhaps? I can ask the cook to bring some bread and jams, perhaps some honey and cheese?”

“That would be great,” Hiccup agreed.

“Marvelous,” Viggo purred. He glanced toward the pipe next to the bed. “Did you hear that? Bread, jams, honey and cheese if you please.” 

Hiccup stared at the pipe, waiting for a response. 

“One way, I’m afraid. The galley can hear us, but we can’t hear from them.” His shoulders flexed in a shrug as he laid back in the pillows.

“Wait, were they able to hear everything we did last night?” Hiccup asked, the color draining from his face.

“Hmm…” Viggo hummed. His brows rose then fell in thought. “Unlikely. The galley would have been closed and locked by then. Of course, he’s also hard of hearing. I practically have to scream into that thing to get him to hear me. Most days it’s virtually useless. I have no idea why Ryker installed it.” He rubbed a hand up and down Hiccup’s arm. “Now, dear heart, breakfast will take a while, what else was on your mind?”

The rider was hesitant. He was starting to worry about his friends again. They would be worried about him, wondering where he is and why he had been gone nearly a day. But his time with Viggo was now limited. He had said they would be arriving at the island by mid morning and he wasn’t quite sure what time it was. According to the light from the porthole, it was already past dawn. He didn’t have much time which made him reluctant to leave. His gaze went to the bulge hidden by the heavy furs. He knew what he wanted. Last night had been amazing. He wanted that same euphoria one last time before he was forced to leave.

Leaning forward, he kissed Viggo while at the same time slipping his hand under the fur to stroke the man’s hardening length. “I want you to fuck me,” he said. 

The words sounded so foreign to him. He wanted to say “make love” but he was unsure if that was the right term. He wasn’t in love with Viggo, at least he didn’t think he was, and Viggo certainly wasn’t in love with him…for the most part they had only truly met yesterday. Hiccup no longer counted their encounter on Hunter Island as truly meeting one another. His hand moved up and down Viggo’s length in a smooth and steady fashion.

“Twist your hand over the head,” Viggo advised. He gave a groan and bucked up into Hiccup’s hand. “You’re a quick study.”

Hiccup chuckled. “I had a good teacher.”

He watched Viggo’s reactions very carefully, becoming surer of what he was doing at the sight of the man’s contentment. That sense of boldness from earlier returned and Hiccup decided that if this were their last time together then he would experiment and see just what the other man liked. It may give him a sense of what to do with another partner if he ever chose another.

He gave Viggo another kiss and then did as Viggo had to him, slowly peppered kisses across his face, and even gently tugged on his goatee with his teeth at the man’s chin. Viggo made a surprised sound before humming in delight. He didn’t tell Hiccup what to do or how, he let Hiccup discover his body on his own while offering praise and groans and sharp inhales of pleasure. Soon Hiccup was kissing his way down the man’s body. He took a moment to nip and suckle both Viggo’s nipples, elating in how the man arched beneath him, as if to offer himself to Hiccup. Hiccup accepted the offer and continued downward, following the path his fingers had taken earlier, until he was finally face to face with Viggo hard, dripping cock.

“May I?” he asked, not wanting to go any further unless Viggo was okay with it.

“Darling, I spent last night dreaming out that lovely mouth of yours wrapped around my cock,” the man purred. There was a sultry smile of his lips. His mouth was almost pouty, begging Hiccup to suck his length. Hiccup liked the look on him.

He turned toward Viggo’s dripping cock and did as he had wished to earlier, he licked the precum off the head. Viggo sighed happily, so Hiccup kissed it then licked again. The pleased sounds coming from Viggo encouraged him. He licked the glands a little more before kissing his way down to the root, nipped where it connected with the groin, licked his balls, then worked his way back up. He liked the way Viggo gasped when he was nipped or bitten. Hiccup didn’t do it hard but the idea he could do some real damage to the man if he so chooses to. It gave him a sense of power he never had before. Viggo could have tortured or killed him but instead they had sex, and it was amazing and mind blowing. Viggo had willing given up all his power to Hiccup, let him make decisions for himself, did nothing without his consent. He respected Hiccup and therefore, Hiccup respected him as well, but the thought of how vulnerable Viggo was right that moment excited him. He took the other man’s cock in his mouth. It was huge and the stretch was painful, but Hiccup did it nonetheless and began to suck.

“Yes! That’s my boy. Your mouth was made for my cock,” Viggo cooed. “Such a perfect mouth.” 

He bucked his hips but not enough to choke his younger lover. He reached for the jar of oil, opened it, and quickly dipped two fingers in to coat them. Then he grasped for Hiccup’s rear which was conveniently within reach and began working the young man’s opening. Hiccup gasped which allowed the older man to push his cock in his mouth a little deeper. Hiccup gagged and pulled back a little in surprise. 

“Sorry,” Viggo murmured. He worked his fingers inside Hiccup causing the youth to pant and push against his hand. “Your mouth is truly amazing. A little more practise and you could take down your throat.”

Hiccup doubted that. Viggo was massive. It would take much more than a little training to fit it down his throat. He pulled off it, his mouth making a loud popping sound as the head came out, the resumed licking and kissing it, and accepting the jar of oil when Viggo passed it to him.

“Make sure I’m good and slick, dear heart,” Viggo advised. He twisted his fingers inside Hiccup, causing the rider to cry out as his prostrate was massaged.

By the time Hiccup had Viggo’s cock slick with oil, he was desperate. He slung one leg over Viggo and placed his hands on the man’s chest for balance, ready to mount him. Viggo’s hands roamed up and down his sides sending tingles through the rider’s body.

“Are you sure that’s the position you want to take me?” he asked. His cock brushed along the crack of Hiccup’s ass.

“Mmhmm,” Hiccup hummed. He reached behind to grasp Viggo’s length and guide it to his opening.

Viggo leaned his head back, loving the real of Hiccup’s warmth. He rotated his hips in anticipation. “Alright, darling, go slow. You don’t want to impale yourself all at once. Remember how I first entered you. A little at a time.” Both he and Hiccup groaned as the first inch or two entered Hiccup’s tight entrance. “Hmm…good…good boy. Now let a little out, yes, just like that. Now try to push more in. That’s right, just like that. Now up again. Darling, you’re a natural. Just a few more times and you’ll…ohhh…yes, that’s right…that’s right, darling, take it all.”

Hiccup moaned and whimpered as he slowly bounced on Viggo’s length. It took a few minutes to stuff it all inside him but once it was, he was in Valhalla. He felt full, so incredibly full but in such a good way. He placed a hand on his belly, half expecting to feel Viggo’s cock bulging from it, but his stomach was still as flat as ever. Still, it felt amazing. He sat on Viggo’s groin for a few moments as he adapted to the thick appendage in him. He wasn’t quite sure how he should move: if he should bounce or rock his hips. He seemed Viggo was leaving that decision up to him, content to simply be encased inside his body, so he tested a few moves. He bounced on Viggo’s dick, mimicking the movements of Viggo thrusting. That got a pleased purr from the chieftain. Next, Hiccup rotated his hips and rocked. That caused Viggo to arch and buck upward. Combining the two and squeezing his muscles when he rocked had the man bucking up into him with a shout. Hiccup very much liked the last reaction. It left Viggo with his mouth gaped open and moaning wantonly. 

Viggo stared at him with wide eyes and what could almost be considered a goofy smile if it were anyone else. “You do learn fast, dear heart. Continue with that and we’ll both be coming in no time.” 

A long groan escaped him as Hiccup did just that. He alternated between bouncing on Viggo, going right down to the root so that ever inch of the man filled him before clamping his muscles and rotating his hips, then releasing and rocking as if he was in the saddle and dragon riding. He had strong thighs from years of riding with Toothless. Riding Viggo wasn’t much different, with the exception of him directing the movements and having a cock inside him while he did it, but this was much better. Every movement caused friction and the curve of Viggo’s cock brushed passed his prostrate each time, shooting electricity through him. And the sounds coming from Viggo, the praise and encouragement, the groans, and sighs, they were like music, making him hard and crying out his own pleasure.

He leaned forward and tried to keep the rhythm he set while also kissing Viggo. It wasn’t the best idea. On an upward motion Viggo’s length slipped out of him. Viggo didn’t seem to care in that moment. He held Hiccup close for a moment as they ravished one another’s mouths. Viggo sucked on Hiccup lower lip then gently bit it before pushing him back into position. Hiccup was so slick now that Viggo was able to thrust back into him with little trouble, but now he held Hiccup’s waist, holding him a few inches above him with just the tip of his manhood inside. Hiccup held his biceps, instinctively knowing what the man was about to do. They shared a grin as Viggo bent his knees and braced his feet against the mattress. Suddenly, he thrust upward. It was hard and fast, and Hiccup screamed in extasy and pain. Viggo pulled back to his starting position, his gaze focused on Hiccup’s face to make sure Hiccup was okay. When the youth nodded, he did it again. This time Hiccup was prepared and while there was still a sense of pain, the pleasure outweighed it and moaned.

“Fuck…” he breathed. He leaned forward, his forehead resting on Viggo’s chest. “Again.”

The man obliged with one more hard thrust before moving to small, quick ones. He was just as deep as before but the movements were gentler. They took turns. Hiccup would ride him for several minutes then Viggo would take over and rapidly thrust into him, with the odd hard jolting thrust that would cause Hiccup to scream and precum to shoot from his hard length.

“Grab your length, dear. Jerk yourself off while I thrust. I want us to cum together,” Viggo panted.

There was a sheen was sweat coating both of them now, but Viggo was focused, his hands holding Hiccup’s waist with near bruising force as his hips piston upward, ramming his length into Hiccup. It was hard and fast, and it hurt but Hiccup loved it. He wanted to meet each thrust with one of his own but Viggo would not let him move and why would he? He was at the perfect height and the perfect angle. The friction was intoxicating, the way Viggo rubbed and hit his prostrate mind numbing. Hiccup fisted his cock and jerked off to each thrust. 

Up, down, up, down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Hiccup whined. He was close, he was so close.

His world exploded with a scream as stars burst behind his eyes, bleeding his vision to white as a steady stream of cum shot from his cock. He didn’t have a chance to catch his breath as Viggo pulled him down into a bone crushing hug as he continued thrusting. Once, twice… The third time if felt as Viggo was trying to use his cock as a weapon and tear straight through Hiccup. It hurt, gods did it hurt, but then the man was cumming, his hot seed pumping into Hiccup, filling him to the brim. Several tiny thrusts followed until Viggo’s body relaxed and the tension left him. 

Hiccup laid on his chest, sore but content. He gave the man a few minutes to catch his breath before leaning up to give him another kiss. “I can get used to this,” he said, mimicking Viggo’s earlier words.

Viggo hummed and smiled sweetly at him. “I’m sure we can come to some form of arrangement.” He stroked Hiccup’s cheek. “There’s so much I can teach you…about sex and dragons.” He stretched out, his muscles rippling in an enticing way. “Speaking of dragons, we should be reaching the island soon. I suspect you and your friends are anxious to be reunited with your dragons.”

For a moment, Hiccup had actually forgotten he and his friends had been separated from their dragons. He had forgotten his friends were even there, still locked in a cell. He sat up and stared at the port hole. He had forgotten them all.

Viggo kissed the back of his right shoulder. “Dear heart, you shouldn’t feel so guilty. We ended a war before it could get out of hand and cemented a friendship. Perhaps more than a friendship? You’ll be back with your precious Toothless in an hour’s time, two tops.”

Hiccup nodded. He was feeling guilty for nothing. His friends were okay, and the dragons were waiting for them. Viggo had promised nothing bad would happen to them.

A basin of hot water was brought along with breakfast, and they were informed that they would reach the island within the hour. They ate first, Viggo insisting they do so while the water cooled. They did so in the nude and Viggo playfully teased that he should lay Hiccup on the table and cover him in honey then slowly like it off him. The idea stirred Hiccup’s cock, but it was too spent to get hard again so soon. They ate and joked around and Viggo held one of his hands when he was not using it to spread honey on bread. Hiccup decided he liked the way Viggo held his hand and traced patterns on his palm or along the back. It too stirred arousal inside him.

When they were finished, Viggo made sure the water was cool enough for bathing, then took a soft cloth and bathed Hiccup down. It was the one thing he refused to let Hiccup decide upon.

“We may not get another chance to be together,” Viggo reasoned as he watched the cum and sweat off the rider. “This allows me to say goodbye to all my favorite parts of you.” That turned out to be ALL of Hiccup as he washed and kissed his way across Hiccup’s body. He even took a moment to suckle Hiccup flaccid dick, just a little as it was still tender, but enough to draw a little precum.

Hiccup moaned at the attention. “Why wouldn’t we be together again?” he asked.

“I suspect your friends may not appreciate you disappearing to sleep with the enemy.”

Hiccup took the cloth and began washing Viggo, kissing his way along just as the man had. “But we’re not enemies anymore.”

“We’re not, but they may not see it that way, hm…”

Hiccup placed a kiss on the tip of Viggo’s cock, but he didn’t dare put it in his mouth or he’d likely need another bath, instead, he lightly caressed it. “I’ll convince them.”

The man nodded. “I’m sure you will, but what of Stoick? Would you father agree to our coupling?” He tilted his and studied Hiccup. “Perhaps if it was more? An arrangement of sorts?”

They began dressing, Hiccup in the clothing from the night before and Viggo in clean tunic and trousers.

“What sort of arrangement?” Hiccup asked as Viggo helped him with his breastplate and pauldrons.

Viggo was silent for a moment, as if considering their options. “A union, perhaps, between you house and mine?”

Hiccup blinked and stared at him in shock. “Are you…wait…did you just propose to me?”

The man looked at him thoughtfully. “Yes,” he finally answered.

Dizziness hit suddenly and Hiccup had to sit down. He was dumbfounded that anyone would ever ask him that, let alone a man who had known less than twenty-four hours. “Me? You want to marry me? I can’t give you heirs.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Viggo said soothing. He knelt before the youth and took both his hands. “That’s not a concern.” He took Hiccup’s chin and tilted it upward so they could look at each other. “There’s no need to fret over it, nor an immediate need to answer. Take your time and consider it. Regardless of your decision, I’m still fond of you and you are welcome to seek my console…and my bed, whenever you wish it. I simply wanted to put your father’s mind at ease of my intentions. I don’t want him misconstruing what we shared as some form of abuse or manipulation.”

That made sense. What had happened between them was unconventional, and while Stoick was openminded toward same-sex relations there was a large age gap between Hiccup and Viggo. He wouldn’t be happy learning what they had done but he might be more forgiving if he thought Viggo truly had his best interests at heart.

“I’ll consider it,” Hiccup agreed.

Viggo smiled brightly, took both Hiccup’s hands in his much larger ones, and kissed his knuckles. “That’s all I ask, dear heart.”

Hiccup wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to the new nick name, but he liked it. He liked the fact this man held him so close to his heart, to the point of wanting to marry him. He wasn’t sure how to answer or if he ever could but knowing that Viggo would care for him either way, made him feel strangely safe. He couldn’t help but wonder how Ryker would take to this new arrangement and he was sure his friends would not approve if he told them, but he honestly didn’t care at that moment.

Time seemed to fly after that. Ryker came in the room as he had earlier, not bothering to knock but seemed a little more cautious when he stuck his head in. “We’re approaching the pier. I’ll have the men bring the riders up. Everything alright in here?”

“Everything’s perfect,” Viggo answered. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup’s waist and led him past his brother. “Come, my dear. You have a Night Fury waiting for you.”

It was bright outside and warm. Hiccup went with Viggo to the bow of the ship. From there he could see most of the Hunter fleet already at port, but what he was most excited to see were the cages on shore that clearly contained the Berk dragons. He could see Toothless and without giving it much thought, he gave a Night Fury howl. His partner returned it, shocking not only the Hunters on the ship but those on shore as well.

“Remarkable,” Viggo praised. He placed a hand gently on Hiccup’s lower back. “You can understand him?”

Hiccup nodded. “We can understand each other.”

It was another ten minutes before this ship pulled into it’s slip. The riders weren’t let up until the ship was tied down. Hiccup already had an apology ready for them, as well as the great news that they were getting their dragons back, but his friends gave him looks that were completely out of place. Fishlegs looked worried and was studying him intently. Ruffnut looked mad and had her arms cross in front of her chest. Her brother looked as if he wanted to ask questions. Snotlout looked as if he was seeing Hiccup for the very first time and was uncertain what he was looking at. And Astrid refused to look at him altogether.

“What’s going on?” he asked, anxiety eating at his stomach. Had they been hurt while he was gone? Were they interrogated or tortured? Ryker and Viggo didn’t always see eye to eye and Ryker may have taken the opportunity to torture the riders while Viggo was distracted by Hiccup.

“We’ll take about it when we get home,” Astrid said sternly. She glared at the others when Snotlout opened his mouth to speak. “WHEN WE GET HOME.”

“Fine, whatever,” the short man responded.

Now Hiccup’s anxiety was really getting to him. He got Astrid’s arm as headed to the gangplank. “I’m sorry I was gone so long,” he said quickly. “We…negotiations took longer than expected and I…”

“Yeah…’negotiations’,” Astrid repeated. She glanced at the others and they followed her off the ship and to their dragons.

Hiccup glanced to Viggo, but his face was a mask, void of emotion, no doubt to keep up appearances. A small shrug or wide shoulders was the only response he received. Confused, the youth hurried after his friends.

Each dragon was released and turned over to their rider. Viggo released Toothless personally.

“It seems only fitting that you have the smartest of all dragons,” he said, admiring the Night Fury. “Incredibly clever and fast. The perfect companion for one such as yourself.”

Toothless gave a low growl then raised an ear flap and looked at Hiccup questioningly.

“He’s alright, Toothless,” his rider assured. 

He took a step toward Viggo, tempted to give a goodbye kiss, but stopped himself when he noticed everyone watching. Instead, he stuck out his hand to shake Viggo’s. Viggo smiled and pumped his hand. “Let me know of your decision.”

“I will.” He climbed up into Toothless’s saddle and locked his prosthetic into place. “Come on, Toothless. Let’s go home.”

“Hiccup, a moment,” Viggo said, stopping them from taking off. The other riders paused as well and watched as the Hunter chief handed Hiccup a small leather bond book. “A token of my affections. Return it to me when you’re done, and I’ll give you another.”

Hiccup flipped through the pages and was surprised to see it was filled with images and information on dragons he had yet to encounter. “I…”

“Go now. We’ll each other again.” The Hunter stepped back and watched as the riders, one by one, took to the air. In a manner of minutes, they were lost in the clouds and gone.

Viggo hummed to himself as he headed toward the trail that would take him to his tent. Ryker caught up with him halfway. He still didn’t look happy with his plan. 

“Are you sure about this, brother?” the elder Grimborn asked as the neared the crater. “Releasing them like this just means they’re likely to attack again.”

“Hiccup will not allow that,” Viggo assured.

“You may have him under your thumb, but the girl…”

“Is of no consequence. She will do as her leader says or risk treason.”

Ryker gave a snort. “You think Haddock controls her?”

Viggo shrugged. “Perhaps not Hiccup, not yet, but his father does.” He turned to face Ryker. “And that is why I will make an appeal to him.”

“By requesting a union with Hiccup?” Ryker seemed appalled by the very notion.

Viggo ignored the question. “Prepare a ship to sail to Berk. I want the dowry I promised Hiccup sent to Astrid’s parents. And I want a chest of our most prized jewels and gold sent to Stoick. Tell him it’s a peace offering to cement the peace treaty Hiccup and I signed. Request he and I speak.”

“You want me to deliver this personally?” Ryker asked. He wasn’t an errand boy and Viggo knew it so why request it.”

Viggo frowned. “Find me our most trusted messenger then prepare the ship as I told you to.”

His brother glared at him then stormed off. Viggo could care less. He needed to arrange a meeting with Stoick quickly before Hiccup and his riders decided to return to Berk.

. . .

The entire way back to Dragons Edge was quiet. No one spoke. Hiccup glanced at his friends, not used to them being so quiet. They hadn’t even asked what had happened while he was with Viggo.

“So…” he began, hoping someone would fill the space.

Barf and Belch flew a little closer. “So…” Ruffnut called down. “Exactly how big was his…”

“At home,” Astrid snapped. She didn’t look at either of them but there was no mistaking the fury seeping from her.

“Why are so mad?” Hiccup asked. “I know I was gone all day but…”

“Oh, we know all about the butt,” Tuffnut teased.

“Tuffnut!” Astrid yelled.

“Does someone want to fill me in?” He looked toward Fishlegs, hoping the larger man would answer.

“You mean you didn’t get enough from Viggo?” Snotlout quipped.

Hiccup was confused for a moment and then his eyes widened a little. No, they couldn’t know what had happened between him and Viggo.

“We heard everything, Hiccup,” Fishlegs explained. He gave a little shrug as Astrid glared at him. “What? He deserves to know.”

The color drained from Hiccup’s face. “You heard everything?” he whispered.

“There was this pipe…it led right above our cell and…well, yeah. We heard everything.”

“Yeah, you’re loud,” Tuffnut threw in.

“Can we please discuss this at home?” Astrid yelled at everyone again.

Home wasn’t much better than being in the air and Hiccup immediately regretted not taking refuge in his hut. The gang cornered him in the clubhouse, dozens of questions and accusations thrown at him all at once. Hiccup tried to make sense of the pipe. Why would it go into the riders’ cell? Was it intentional? Did Viggo know about it? Did he lie about it? No, he refused to believe the last part. He refused to believe that everything he shared with Viggo had been manipulated.

“Look, it was Ryker’s ship. He had installed,” he said, trying to defend Viggo. 

“Oh, how convenient,” Astrid snarked. She glared at him, leaning against the stone surrounding the hearth. “You really think Ryker would have put his own brother in a room where everyone could hear him having sex? He played you Hiccup.”

He frowned at her. “And what about Heather? When were you going to tell me about the two of you?” he shot back.

Her mouth open to retort but quickly closed. “When were you going to tell me that you don’t like my cooking?”

Okay, she got him there. Maybe he shared a little too much with Viggo.

They glared at each other for several long moments before Astrid said the one thing the others were all thinking.

“So, you’re sleeping with the enemy now.”

It was like a slap to the face but ten times worse.

“He’s not our enemy,” he countered.

She pursed her lips. “He’s not our friend. He’s not a friend to dragons. What’s your endgame, Haddock? You think you can change his mind, make him love dragons, make his entire trip of HUNTERS love dragons?”

“No…I don’t know. Maybe?” He threw up his hands. “I don’t know, Astrid. Look, I’m sorry you guys heard all that but…” He looked to each of them then to Toothless. “You guys didn’t trust me when you learned I befriended Toothless. This is the same.”

“No, it’s not,” Astrid argued. “Toothless is an animal. You injured him and helped him fly again. Viggo is a grown man twice your age. He’s manipulating you. He conned you into sex and is now making you think he’s in love with you with this proposal. That’s not love, Hiccup. He wouldn’t have set us all up like that. And, in case you didn’t notice, he didn’t send any of the gold he promised.”

He hadn’t, but that wasn’t the point. “You haven’t even met him.”

“Heather told me enough.”

His eyes narrowed at her. “Do the rest of you think the same?” he demanded. He turned to Fishlegs.

His friend shrugged. “I don’t know. The way he spoke…he sounded really fond of you. I mean ‘dear heart’ is a token of love and began referring it to you pretty heavily in the morning. I think he may actually be in love with you. If he knew about the pipe, he would have removed it.” He glanced toward Astrid. “It would be easier for him to manipulate Hiccup if we didn’t know about it. Like, we all know they had sex…”

“Twice!” Ruffnut chirped, holding up two fingers.

“So, he’d know that we’d be keeping a closer eye on Hiccup because of it,” Fishlegs finished.

“Unless…” Tuffnut begun. “He knew we’d know it was all a trick and lower our defenses.”

“Why would we lower our defenses if he knew we knew it was a trick?” Snotlout countered.

Tuffnut raised a finger to make a point but stopped short when he couldn’t think of an answer. “To sneak in and ravish our brave, yet fuckable leader.”

Hiccup groaned. “Really, Tuff?”

Ruffnut grinned at Hiccup. “So, just how huge was he?”

The brunette whined in annoyance. 

“Yeah, we heard a lot of that,” Tuffnut teased. “And moaning. Gods, you are one loud fuck.”

“Guys…”

“Enough!” Astrid snapped. Everyone turned toward her. “It’s been a long couple of days. We should all get some rest then head out to Berk tomorrow. Stoick needs to know what’s going on.”

Horror filled Hiccup. “My father does not need to know about any of this. Astrid, I forbid it. My sex life is mine.” That felt weird to say.

She glared at him before turning her back to him and storming off to her hut. This was not an argument Hiccup was going to win.

Luck was with him though. A summer storm hit the island in the middle of the night and lasted several days, making it impossible to fly back to Berk for almost a week. It was an intense time. Astrid went about her normal duties with barely more than a word to Hiccup. Fishlegs and Snotlout took over cooking as Astrid refused to, claiming people could go hungry if they didn’t like what she made. It turned out Viggo wasn’t lying about Snotlout and the twins. They did have some sort of strange relationship going on, but it was more noticeable between Snotlout and Tuffnut. The two would disappear for hours on end when they had no duties to attend to…and sometimes even if they did. At those times Ruffnut could usually be found with Fishlegs and in those moments Ruffnut didn’t act as crazy as she would when her twin was around. Perhaps there was a blooming relationship there in the works. Whatever the case, Hiccup felt like the odd man out. Aside from asking some far too personal questions about sex with Viggo, everyone pretty much left him alone. There were no late-night flights with Astrid and Stormfly or geeking out with Fishlegs, no pranks from the twins, or complaints from Snotlout. It was just Hiccup and Toothless just like it used to be on Berk.

Eventually the weather cleared and the had to return to Berk, if only because Astrid threatened to go get Stoick herself and tell him what was going on, from her perspective at least. Hiccup decided he would be upfront with his father and tell him he had met Viggo Grimborn and that the Hunter chief was nothing like he expected. He would tell him that he and Viggo had formed a friendship and that he thought it might be more, that he thought perhaps he was falling in love. The age thing would be an issue but one that he could approach carefully.

“Aye, I’ve met Viggo,” Stoick announced when Hiccup told him, managing to catch his father before Astrid could. “He told me all about what happened. You two spent quite the evening together working out the negotiations.”

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh. “Ha-ha…yeah…the negotiations.” He shot Astrid a pleading look, begging her not to say anything.

“He was quite impressed, son.” Stoick placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Dad, there’s something we need to discuss…” he began, feeling unsure of himself.

His father nodded and guided him toward Mead Hall. He glanced Astrid who followed close behind. “Yes, the gold. I was a little taken back by the amount.”

“Wait, what gold?” Astrid asked.

“Ryker’s payment for leaving you at sea,” Stoick explained. “It arrived earlier in the weak and was delivered to your parents.”

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a surprised look.

“He also gifted you with a chest of jewels, son. You must have made quite the impression on him,” Stoick continued. He pushed open the large double doors of the hall and Hiccup and Astrid followed him inside. “So, I agreed to meet with him. Interesting man, this Viggo Grimborn. Not from around here, but certainly taken by you. And very formal. Do you know what he asked me after all the ceremonial nonsense?”

“I can only guess,” Astrid grumbled.

“Sh…” Hiccup shushed.

“He wanted a union between our tribes. I naturally concluded he wanted me to find him a wife, but he had someone specific in mind.” He turned to look at his son.

“Dad, I can explain,” Hiccup answered quickly.

“I told him Astrid was already taken.”

“Wait…what?” Hiccup gasped in shook. Viggo had asked for Astrid?

“Ew…” Astrid responded with a shiver. “Definitely not interested in either of the Grimborn brothers.”

Stoick gave a hearty laugh. “I’m teasing, Astrid. Viggo wanted to open a trade channel, with Hiccup as our top negotiator. Given how well the two of you get along, I agreed.”

Astrid’s eyes widened in surprise. “Chief, I don’t think that’s wise. Viggo…he…he and Hiccup…”

The large man eyed her curiously then turned to his son. “Is there an issue I’m unaware of?”

“No, I’m happy to do it,” Hiccup agreed. He gave Astrid a smirk, daring her to say something against it.

“They’re Dragon Hunters,” she tried but both men only stared at her.

“I’m aware of that.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “It is better to find common ground with someone than going to war. Hiccup has found that. He’s taken a large step toward being a great chief.”

Her mouth fell open and she would have protested but there was no point. Stoick had already made up his mind and to tell him what Viggo had done, how he had manipulated Hiccup would fall on deft ears. Hiccup would deny it and Viggo would stand next to him, claiming ignorance. As she turned to leave, she heard the words she feared when they were first spoken moments ago. 

Viggo had been upfront with Stoick about his desire to have a union with Hiccup. He had even offered a dowry on top of what he gifted Hiccup in gold and jewels. Hiccup was shocked that Viggo had dared approach Stoick about it without letting him know, but at the same time was glad that it was Viggo who brought it up rather than him. The union would ensure the safety of the dragons within the Archipelago and surrounding area, for how far, that was yet to be determined. Stoick was not happy about the age difference and had made that clear to Viggo, which apparently led the Hunter to proposing a courtship between himself and Hiccup if Hiccup wished to do so. Hiccup was in full control on how their relationship progressed. If it progressed. Stoick agreed, as long as Hiccup was interested, and Hiccup, the dragon lover, tamer of beasts, killer of the Red Death, was in full agreement.

Astrid’s heart broke as she came to realise, she had lost Hiccup. But then again, she did she really ever have him to begin with?

End?


End file.
